


The World is Gonna Bend

by bekkis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel's had a string of really awful dates. Then Jared tries to hook her up, but she's way more interested in the cute girl making her coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World is Gonna Bend

Danneel pushes the mashed potatoes around on her plate. She glances down at her lap and thumbs the side of her phone, checking the time.

Christ, how the hell is it only 7:30?

She bites her bottom lip and glances up again. Her date for the evening - Lauren or Lisa, she can't remember her name - is still talking, going on and on and on about...

"So then she goes..."

Right. The world's most annoying date talking about her annoying friends, and Danneel is never letting Misha hook her up with one of his co-workers again. She should've known better than to listen to Misha of all people.

"Um, I need to use the ladies room." Danneel pushes her chair back and grabs her purse. Thank god Riley's working tonight. She can totally pay him off to fake an emergency.

"Oh, of course!" Lauren or Lisa pushes her hair back over her shoulder and smiles at Danneel coyly. "Hurry back."

Danneel waits untill her back is to the table before she rolls her eyes and hurries towards the back of the restaurant. She pushes the door open to the outside. Riley's leaning against the building, smoking a cigarette. He grins at her and offers the carton to her, but Danneel shakes her head and leans next to him.

"So, how's it goin'?"

"I will give you $5 to fake a family emergency text to my phone."

Riley barks out a laugh and drops his cigarette on the ground, stomping it out with his foot. "Tell you what, buy me a beer and we'll call it even." He holds his fist out and Danneel bumps it with hers.

"Thank god. I'm going to kill Misha."

"Go back to your date before she starts looking for you."

Danneel rolls her eyes and pushes away from the wall. She walks back into the restaurant and sinks back into her chair, giving what's-her-name a fake smile.

"So, where was I? Oh right! So Maggie says..."

Danneel's never been so happy to hear her phone go off five minutes later. She owes Riley two beers for this.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Danneel isn't terrible at dating. She's just been having a really fucking awful streak.

She's an awesome girlfriend. She really is. She's not just tooting her own horn. She's still friends with half her exes, even the last boyfriend she had before she realized she was gay.

But the last few months have been terrible. She had a bad breakup with Julie and ever since then, it's been one bad date after another. It's her friends trying to hook her up with girls she's really not interested in and her family not wanting her to be single anymore.

It's just a bad spell. It happens to everyone. Jensen dated a string of loser dudes before she hooked him up with Jared. Vickie, her first girlfriend, had a string of really bad dates before she met Misha and well, that turned out pretty okay. So really, it's just a bad turn of luck. She knows it'll get better.

She's ready to give up for awhile though. Danneel doesn't need a girlfriend to be happy. She has an awesome job, a great group of friends and she's happy enough on her own.

Her mother seems to have different ideas about what'll make Danneel happy, but since she's halfway across the country, she's just gonna have to deal.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

"So." Jensen picks at the label on his beer.

Danneel pushes her hair over her shoulder and studies Jensen for a moment. "No."

Jensen frowns. "C'mon, hear me out."

"Nope. I learned my lesson."

"Okay, I'll admit that Julie was a bad idea."

"An epically bad idea."

"Well, how was I supposed to know?"

Danneel sighs and takes a long sip of her beer. "Just. No more, okay?"

"But..."

"Nope. Don't want to hear it. I had the worst date in the history of dates the other night. I am fucking done."

Jensen sighs and hooks his foot around the bottom of her chair. Jensen's her oldest friend, which means he knows about her awkward high school years, her college boyfriends when she finally got hot and the first girl that made her go "huh". Jensen's been there through everything, which is why she gives in.

"Okay, hit me."

Jensen grins, and taps the neck of his beer against her own. "Jared knows this girl..."

"Am I really gonna want to agree to this?" Danneel waves over the bartender and orders a couple of shots.

"Are you seriously liquoring up first?"

"Yes. That way if this fails miserably, I can blame it on the booze."

"You realize you've blamed every bad decision you've ever made on alcohol."

"That's how I roll. Now on with it, Ackles."

Jensen rolls his eyes but grabs one of the shots in front of her and throws it back before answering her question. "Jared has this friend."

Danneel bites back a comment, because Jared has friends and then Jared has _friends_. Jared's got friends like the kind of guys that hook you up with weed in college, the guys you really should ditch after you graduate, but guys that Jared seems to hold onto. He actually thinks they're fun. Danneel's kind of terrified of the prospects, honestly.

"Jared has this friend, Adrianne? She's pretty hot. I mean, I would hit that and I'm..."

"Really into dick? Practically married? Did I mention you're really into dick?" Danneel offers.

"Yeah." Jensen smirks and throws back another shot. "Anyway, she's single."

Danneel sighs and throws back the last shot and thinks, yeah, why the hell not.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Danneel lets Jensen set up the date with Jared's friend and tries to not think about it all through work. Jared calls her and insists it's going to be awesome, that she and Adrianne are going to hit it off right away and not to worry.

She stops by her favorite coffee place after lunch, like she always does. Standing behind the counter isn't the usual tall, skinny guy with an awesome smile, but some short brunette who looks a little awkward.

"Can I help you?" She bites her bottom lip.

"Hmmm." Danneel looks over the pastries in the case, tapping her finger against the glass. She glances up at the girl behind the counter. "Where's Aldis?" She kinda counted on Aldis being there today to make her laugh and hit on her inappropriately, even though he knew she was totally gay.

The girl pushes her hair behind her ear and looks towards the back of the store. "Uh, we switched shifts today."

Danneel grins and taps the glass, right over a chocolate...thing. She's not quite sure what it is. "Sorry I missed him. Can I get one of these things? And a medium coffee?"

The girl nods and gets to work, getting Danneel's order together. Danneel grins when the girl glances over her shoulder at Danneel while she's pouring coffee, and she blushes before turning her attention back to pouring coffee.

"You're Danneel, right?" The girl grabs a lid and presses it down on the coffee cup, sliding it across the counter. "I'm Genevieve."

Danneel grins and shakes her hand. "I've never seen you here before."

She shrugs. "I usually work the morning shift. But Aldis had some interview and I offered to switch." She punches a few buttons on the register and Danneel hands over a few bills.

"So, Aldis talks about me a lot then?"

Genevieve flushes as she counts out Danneel's change. "Kind of a lot, yeah. And uh, well there aren't a lot of hot redheads that come in here. At least not at 1:00 every day."

Danneel blushes, because women are never that upfront with her. And Genevieve's cute, maybe not her usual type, but she's bold.

Danneel likes bold.

"Uh, here's your change." Genevieve's face is still flushed as she hands over Danneel's change.

Their hands brush and Danneel opens her mouth to say something, but the door to the coffee shop opens and a stream of customers line up behind her. Danneel gives her a smile and grabs her food, glancing at Genevieve one last time before she leaves.

Maybe she'll change up her morning coffee routine.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Adrianne really is that hot.

Like, if Danneel wasn't totally sure she was gay, Adrianne would've made Danneel totally sure that she liked women. She is the text book definition of a hot blonde. And turns out she's not one of Jared's _friends_, but like a legit person. She's smart and funny and Danneel has the best date she's had in months.

Which of course means that Danneel keeps zoning out and thinking about the girl from the coffee shop.

"Danneel?"

Danneel shakes her head and grins at Adrianne. "Sorry, just totally spaced out for a minute."

Adrianne grins and holds up the dessert menu. "What do you think, up for some cake?"

Danneel glances at her phone. It's fucking stupid. She's out on an awesome date and she's thinkin' about someone else. _Christ, Harris._

"Yeah, I'm up for dessert."

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Danneel doesn't change up her coffee breaks on purpose. Seriously. But she's having a shitty morning and the coffee machine at work is broken, so she offers to go across the street for a coffee run. List in hand, she opens the door to the coffee place just in time to remember that Genevieve works the morning shift.

Blushing, Danneel gets in line. She watches Genevieve run around, taking orders and making coffees. She's smiling and talking to customers. Danneel gets closer and closer to the front, hoping someone other than Genevieve waits on her. She spent an entire evening thinking about Genevieve, about her smile and how her face flushed when she hit on Danneel.

Danneel steps up to the counter, smiling a little as Genevieve's face lights up in recognition.

"Oh, hey! You're here early."

Danneel nods and holds up the list. "Coffee machine's down at work."

Genevieve makes a face and _Christ_, she's adorable. "Oh no, I'll get right on this." She smiles at Danneel and grabs a bunch of cups, writing on the sides and pouring coffee.

Danneel tries not to watch, looking everywhere but behind the counter. Genevieve's humming to herself and grabs a tray before totaling everything up on the register. Genevieve smiles as she rings up Danneel's credit card and Danneel feels like a dumbass.

"Nice seeing you again." Genevieve gives her a hopeful smile as she hands over Danneel's receipt, their hands brushing again.

"Yeah, you too." Danneel blushes and grabs her coffee, hightailing it out of there.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

She doesn't realize until she's back at the office and halfway through her cup of coffee that Genevieve wrote her phone number down the side of her cup, with a little smiley face.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

"So, Adrianne said you guys had an awesome time the other night."

Danneel ignores Jared as she orders a beer and sits down at the bar. He taps his foot against hers impatiently.

"Well? Tell me the dirty details!"

Danneel shrugs, picking at the napkin in front of her. "It was fun."

"That's it? Adrianne said....oh no."

She glances over at Jared. He's frowning, studying her face like he's looking for something. "Oh, c'mon, don't look at me like that! What?"

"What happened? She really likes you."

The bartender comes over with her beer and Danneel takes a long drink, avoiding Jared's look.

"She was really nice. Really great." Danneel wipes the side of her glass with her napkin.

"Okay...so what went wrong?"

"Nothing! It was a good date. Adrianne's awesome."

Jared leans against the bar, trying to catch her eyes. "C'mon, Harris, you can tell me the truth. I'm not gonna be offended if you don't like her."

"I did like her."

"Then what's wrong?"

Danneel shrugs and takes another long sip of her beer. She risks a glance over at Jared. He looks like someone killed his dog. "Look, I just. I kinda. I was a little distracted."

Jared opens his mouth a few times. "Distracted? Like...why Ms. Harris, do you have a crush on a girl?" He smirks and nudges her arm with his elbow.

Danneel flushes. "I don't know! I just. I can't stop thinking about her."

Jared grins and wraps his arm around her shoulders. "What's she like?"

"Well, she's not a hot blonde."

Jared shrugs. "Neither is Jensen, but I think I made out okay."

Danneel glances over at Jared. "You're not mad I wasn't into Adrianne?"

Jared laughs. "No way. I mean, I think you're kinda crazy, 'cause she's awesome, but I get it. Sometimes you meet someone and it's just, you know."

Danneel nods. "She gave me her number. I'm just. I don't know."

Jared pulls away and rests his head against his hand. "Look, you're clearly crazy about this girl. I mean, c'mon. You got distracted while you were out on a date with possibly the only girl I'd ever consider going straight for."

Danneel sighs and buries her face in her arms. "I don't even know anything about her."

"So call her. Get to know her. And get laid."

Danneel scowls and punches Jared's arm.

"I'm just saying!"

"Shut up and buy me a beer. You're a cheap date."

"Easy though," Jared says, winking, but he buys her another beer.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Danneel's washing her hands in the bathroom of the bar when the door swings open and _Genevieve_ of all people comes crashing in. She's swaying on her feet and Danneel takes pity on her, grabbing her arms and steadying her.

"Hey! It's you! The hot redhead!" Genevieve grins widely and leans into Danneel.

"It's me." Danneel moves until Genevieve's leaning against the bathroom counter.

"You're really hot." Genevieve sways forward.

Danneel can feel her face flush as Genevieve checks her out. She's not even really all that dressed up, just wearing a simple shirt and jeans and decent shoes, because she was just going out with Jared for the night. But now Genevieve's looking at her like she's the hottest thing she's ever seen, and Danneel's wondering why she didn't dress up a little more.

"Um, thanks." Danneel has no idea what it is about Genevieve that turns her into a fumbling teenager, but there it is, Danneel acting like a moron.

"You didn't call me though." Genevieve frowns.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if. I don't know why I didn't call." Danneel flushes and runs a hand through her hair.

"Oh." Genevieve sways a little and Danneel holds a hand out. "Were you ever gonna? Or should I set myself up for disappointment?"

"I don't know. I totally suck at this. I mean. I was out on a date with this really hot blonde. And all I could think about was uh, about how I had your number in my phone and if I wanted to call you and..."

Genevieve grins, wide and bright. "Would you be totally against me kissing you right now?"

Danneel swallows and takes a couple steps forward. "Depends on how drunk you are."

Genevieve makes a face, looking up at the ceiling. "I am pretty drunk."

Danneel frowns and then gets an idea. She grins as she pulls her phone out and types a text. She hits send and a few seconds later, Genevieve's phone beeps. Genevieve takes her phone out of her pocket and stares at it.

"I am way too drunk to send you a text with actual words in it." Genevieve winks. "But yes, I'll totally go out with you."

Danneel takes a few more steps forward and tilts her head down as Genevieve tilts her head up. Genevieve's been drinking something sweet all night and Danneel groans, deepening the kiss and sliding her tongue into Genevieve's mouth.

Just as Danneel's really getting into it, holding onto Gen's thighs as they kiss, the bathroom door swings open and they pull apart quickly. Danneel wipes her mouth with her hand and flushes as a group of girls come into the bathroom, laughing together. Genevieve winks and jumps off the counter, pulling Danneel out of the bathroom.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

Danneel calls Genevieve the next afternoon, hands sweating as she hits the call button. She's totally nervous for no reason, because she's asked a ton of girls out before. But this is different.

Genevieve suggests a restaurant not too far from Danneel's place and picks Danneel up ten minutes early.

It's pretty much the best date ever. Genevieve cracks a joke on the way to the restaurant that soothes Danneel's nerves, and Danneel's relaxed for the rest of the night. She finds out that Gen and Jared actually know each other, because Genevieve's a year behind him and studying to be a vet just like Jared. She shares her drunk Jared stories with Gen and tells her about her friends, and Gen tells Danneel her horror stories about class and working with Aldis every day.

There's some tension but the fact is, they made out in the bathroom the night before and that kills some of the pressure. They've already kissed, so Danneel goes with her gut and kisses Genevieve as they leave the restaurant, pushing her up against her car. Genevieve squeaks and wraps her hands in Danneel's hair, and it's totally hot.

"So, are you gonna ask me out again?"

Danneel grins and pushes Gen's hair off her forehead. "Hey, I asked this time. It's your turn now."

Genevieve grins as she holds Danneel's coat closed, standing up on her tiptoes and kissing Danneel lightly. "You're gonna have to wait patiently then. I'm a very busy woman."

Danneel rolls her eyes and kisses her again. "I get asked out a lot, I'll have you know."

Genevieve giggles. "I'll have to stake my claim then."

"Oh, please do."

It's so corny and ridiculous, but Genevieve moans against her mouth and pulls away, unlocking her car and pushing Danneel into the backseat.

When Gen drops her off, Danneel invites her out to the bar with her and Jared and Jensen the next night. Genevieve shows up a half an hour late because of work, looking a little tired but with a big grin on her face. Jared laughs as soon as she and Gen kiss.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just gonna give you Gen's number if it didn't work out with Adrianne, that's all."


End file.
